Friends Meets HSM
by Mandii Babii
Summary: I love the show Friends and the movie HSM, so i combined the 2!


**Friends Meets HSM **

By: Miranda R. Hasbrouck

"I cant believe you would cheat on me." Rachael was furious.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE WERE ON A BREAK!!!!!!!!" Ross was sick and tired of saying that.

"I cant believe I was thinking about getting back with you. We're sooooooo over!!!"

"Awwwww, FINE BY ME!!!"

The next week Rachael had a date. Well, it didnt go well. She got way too drunk and called up Ross.

"Hello, Ross." said Rachael.

"Rachael? What are you doing calling me?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you-"

"I dont want to hear it."

_CLICK_

"He just hung up on me. I cant believe Ross just hung up on me. You know what, Im going to call him back."

And she did, only Ross didnt pick up. So Rachael left him a message.

"Well, I never saw it comin, I should've started runnin a long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, Im better off without you. More than you, more than you know. ....The day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you." sang Rachael.

Before she hung up, she added, "Now, that my friend, is what you call closure."

When Rachael got home, Ross was at her door.

"I'm sorry Rachael. I never want to fight again."

"Neither do I, Ross."

In the morning, Ross got dressed and picked up his phone.

"Oh, its a message from you." said Ross.

"No, Ross, no, no, no, no." Rachael was saying this and trying to get the phone out of Ross' hand.

"You're over me?" he asked.

"Ross, no. I was drunk. Please. I'm sooo sorry."

"I've heard enough."

When Ross slammed the door, it felt like he was slamming the door on their realtionship.

"Un-break my heart, say that you love me again. Un-do this hurt that you caused when you walked out of the door, and walked out of my life. Un-cry these tears, i've cried so many nights. Un-break my heart." Rachael sang.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Monica.

"He heard the message. Ross heard the message."

"Oh, honey. It'll be ok."

"You think?"

"Ya. Ross loves you. You guys are meant for each other."

"Ok."

"Waiting for you, call I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice. Listening, to the song we used to sing." sang Rachael.

She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't shake this feeling.

When Chandler came over, he was shocked. Monica took his hand and got down on one knee, and proposed to him.

He sang to her, "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my me my weakness, but I dont know why. Without you, its hard to survive!!"

And then he said, "Monica Geller, will _you _marry _me_?"

"YES!!" screamed Monica.

Just as she said yes, Rachael came in the door and said, "Oh My God!!"

She ran into her room and didnt come out until an hour later.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. What's with the bags?"

"I'm going to go to London for a little while. I need to get away."

Everyone came to say goodbye. Well, everyone except Ross. He did come but a little too late.

"Where's Rachael?"

"She left."

"Oh my God. I gotta go get her."

"Wait, why? Oh, never mind." said Joey.

At the airport:

"Rachael, Rachael Greene?"

"Ross?"

"Rachael, hey. Listen I just wanted to say-"

"Ross, I can't. I got to go. I'm sorry."

"Tell me the words to say. The road to take, to find a way back to your heart. What can I do, to get to you? And find a way back to your heart. .... I beg and believe, fall to my knees, to find a way back to your heart." He sang.

"Oh, Ross."

"Rachael, I never stopped loving you."

Back at the apartment:

"Chandler and I have something to tell you guys."

"What?" asked Joey.

"We're getting married!!!"

"Oh My God!! Guess what?" asked Phoebe.

"What?" asked Monica.

"You wanna tell them, Joey?"

"Tell us what?" asked Chandler.

""We've been serectly dating."

"WOW!"

"I'm not that kind of guy who can take a broken heart. So don't ever leave. I don't want to see us part.  
The very thought of losing you means, that everything, would go down under.  
I'll be loving you forever, just as long as you want me to be." sang Ross.

"Oh, Ross. I love you, too!"

As they walked back to the apartment, hand in hand, they were actually happy, for the first time, in a long time. When they walked in the door, Ross and Rachael, told everyone about them, so did Chandler and Monica, and Phoebe and Joey. And the last song that was sung was sung by all of them because everyone was going in different directions.

"And I'll taste every moment, and live it out loud. I know this is the time, this is the time to be more than a name. Or a face in the crowd.  
I know this is the time, this is the time of my life."


End file.
